Unsterblich
by Vio
Summary: ^^; Schlagt mich bitte nicht!!!


Titel: Unsterblich  
  
Autor: Videlo  
  
E-Mail: vera_reisner@hotmail.com  
  
HP: http://www.videlos-place.de.vu  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Pairing: Schuldig/Omi  
  
Kommentar: *tropf* Öh.. also ^^ das wird nicht die letzte Fic mit dem Song bleiben..  
  
Disclaimer: Das Lied gehört den Toten Hosen und Schu und Omi leider auch net mia ^^ *tropf*  
  
Widmung: Meiner süßen Maus Julie und Mako ^^ Weil ich ja weg bin ein kleiner Trost  
  
//...// - Flashback ^^  
  
Unsterblich  
  
  
  
"Hi Kätzchen.." Schuldig schließt seinen Geliebten in die Arme und schließt hinter ihm die Tür. "Schön das du hier bist.." Omi sah auf und erkannte die Tränen in Schuldig´s Augen. "Schu? Was hast du?" Schuldig wies Omi auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen, setzte sich selbst hin. "Es ist so. Ich muss für ein Jahr nach Deutschland.." Ungläubig und geschockt zugleich weiteten sich Omi´s Augen. "Was?! Aber..." Schuldbewusst senkte Schuldig den Blick. "Ich weiß.. ich hab dir versprochen wir heiraten.." Omi sprang auf. "Soll das heißen du heiratest mich nicht?!" Tränen traten aus seinen Augen und liefen über seine Wangen. "Ich würde ja.. aber.. ich bin doch in Deutschland.." "Du mieser Lügner! Ich habe gedacht du liebst mich?! Ist dir Deutschland wichtiger als ich?!" Aus Verzweiflung heraus tat Omi das Einzige was ihm als richtig erschien, er rannte. Die Treppen hinunter, bis er stolperte und sich beinahe den Kopf auseinander geschlagen hätte, wäre Schuldig nicht zur Stelle gewesen.  
  
Schuldig trug den Jungen auf seinen Armen zurück in die Wohnung. Legte Omi auf der Couch ab und versuchte, die nicht versiegenden, Tränen zu stoppen. "Koi.. Ich heirate dich doch.. Nur bitte.. hör auf zu weinen.. Das steht dir nicht.." Leise seufzte Schuldig, als er sah, das gutes Zureden nichts nützte und ging in die Küche, um seinem Geliebten einen beruhigenden Tee zu kochen. Als er mit der Tasse in der Hand zurückkam, fand er Omi zu einem Knäuel zusammengekauert auf der Couch wieder.  
  
"Koi.. Komm.. trink das..." Er setzte sich neben dem Jüngeren hin und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. "Omi..." Der Junge regte sich und sah Schuldig in die Augen. "Ich.. ich will mit.." Verwundert sah der Telepath ihn an. "Ich weiß nicht ob das geht.." Omi zog an den Ärmeln von Schuldig´s Pullover, als er erneut zu weinen begann. "Aber! Schu!.." Reflexartig legte Schuldig seine Lippen auf Omis und küsste ihn mit all seiner Leidenschaft, die er aufbringen konnte. Strich Omi durch die dichten Haare.  
  
Er spürte wie der Kleine zurückküsste, stellte den Tee erst mal beiseite. Seine Hände strichen über Omi´s Seiten. Danach trennten sie sich voneinander. "Trinkst du den Tee für mich?" Omi nickte nur stumm und nahm die dampfende Tasse entgegen, die Schuldig ihm hinhielt. "Ich werde sehen.. ob sich etwas machen lässt.. ok?" Ein stummes Nicken bekam er als Antwort, bevor Omi an dem heißen Getränk nuckelte.  
  
~Ich werde mit dir für immer leben,  
  
wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht.  
  
Lass uns jetzt beide keine Fragen stellen,  
  
weil keine Antwort für uns passt.~  
  
"Schu..." "Hm?" Omi drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah an die Decke. "Wenn ich nicht mit darf... Wirst du mich vergessen?" "Nein, nie.. Ich werde dich besuchen so oft ich kann.." Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Omi´s Lippen. "Schicksal.." Im nächsten Moment hörte der Junge leises Rascheln neben sich. Danach umarmte ihn Schuldig und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Was?" Die grünen Augen sahen den Jungen abwartend an. "Ja.. das mit uns.." Sanft streichelte Schuldig Omi´s nackte Haut mit einer kleinen Feder. "Vielleicht.."  
  
~Mit dir hab ich dieses Gefühl,  
  
dass wir heut nacht unsterblich sind,  
  
egal was uns jetzt noch geschieht,  
  
ich weiß, dass wir unsterblich sind.~  
  
Ein leises Schnurren durchdrang die Stille und durch einen plötzlichen Windstoß wurden die Vorhänge mitgerissen. Ängstlich klammerte sich Omi an seinen Geliebten und sah mit schockgeweiteten Augen zum Fenster. Schuldig lachte leise, es amüsierte ihn, das sein Kleiner sich so erschreckte. "Erinnerst du dich? Als ich dich damals,.. allein und verlassen, auf einer Parkbank sitzend gefunden habe?" Omi lächelte. "Hai.. und du dich dann zu mir gesetzt hast.." Schuldig hauchte zarte Küsse auf Omi´s Hals und erinnerte sich zurück.  
  
//Mutterseelen allein ging er durch den verlassenen Park. Crawford hatte ihn wiedereinmal geschlagen. Er hatte eine Mission verhauen. Das alles nur, weil er das Treffen zwischen Weiß und Schwarz verhindern wollte. Als er aufblickte erkannte er eine Person, die auf der nächsten Parkbank saß. Der Junge starrte gen Himmel. Wahrscheinlich beobachtete er die Sterne. Er setzte sich zu dem Kleinen dazu. "Schön nicht?" Der Junge gab einen fragenden Laut von sich und sah zur Seite, erstarrte fast, als er seinen Feind neben sich sitzen sah.//  
  
~Wir könnten auf na vollen Fahrbahn stehen,  
  
auf einem Dachfirst balancieren.  
  
Unsre Augen wären zu und wir zählten bis 10,  
  
es würde uns trotzdem nichts passieren.~  
  
//"Hallo Omi..." Er wurde nur weiter ungläubig angestarrt. "Woher.." "Ich kann Gedanken lesen, schon vergessen?" Omi nickte stumm und sah wieder zu den Sternen. "Ja, schön.." "Was tust du hier allein?" "Ich genieße..." Schuldig rückte näher und legte einen Arm auf der Banklehne um Omi. "Man sagt, wenn ein Mensch stirbt, wird er als Stern wiedergeboren." "So?" "Hab ich einmal gehört.." Omi stand auf und sah Schuldig an. "Wieso bist du hier?" "Ich wollte spazieren, da hab ich dich hier sitzen sehen." "Kein Hintergedanke?" Schuldig lächelte. "Nein"//  
  
~Denn mit dir hab ich das Gefühl,  
  
dass wir heut nacht unsterblich sind.  
  
Egal was uns jetzt noch geschieht,  
  
ich weiß das wir unsterblich sind~  
  
Die verschwitzten Körper der Beiden rieben sich aneinander, Schuldig übermittelte Omi seine Erinnerungen per Telepathie. Omi schob sein Bein zwischen die von Schuldig, rieb es an dessen Erregung. "Gierhals.." Omi zog eine süße Schnute. "Ich seh dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr.." "Argument.." Sanft liebkoste Schuldig Omi´s Hals mit Küssen und Bissen.  
  
//"Begleitest du mich?" Schuldig wand seinen Blick vom Sternenhimmel zu Omi. "Wohin?" "Ich wollte noch ins "Nikita".." Sofort sprang Schuldig auf. "Natürlich komme ich mit." Omi lächelte leicht und machte sich mit Schuldig auf den Weg in sein Lieblingscafé. Es war das Einzige, das um diese Zeit noch offen hatte. Als Schuldig und Omi das Café betraten, wurde Omi auch schon fröhlich von Ouka begrüßt. Er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und grüßte zurück. "Schön das du hier bist. Ich dachte schon du wärst krank, weil du so lange nicht in der Schule warst." Ouka sah Schuldig kurz an und wollte gerade losschreien als Omi wild mit den Armen gestikulierte. "Lass es Ouka, er ist ein Freund." Zu Schuldig´s Verwunderung glaubte Ouka ihm das und zeigte ihnen einen Tisch. "Danke.."//  
  
  
  
~Wir haben's uns gegenseitig leicht gemacht,  
  
sitzen auf na Wolke und stürzen nie ab.  
  
Hier geht's uns gut denn wir sind auf der Flucht,  
  
bis die Sonne uns am Morgen wieder zurück holt.~  
  
Hastig zogen sich die Beiden an. Omi ließ seinen Gürtel einrasten und schnappte sich seine Sporttasche, die er vor kurzem gepackt hatte, weil er bei Schuldig einziehen wollte. "Los, wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor sie uns erwischen.." Crawford hatte die beiden aufgespürt und war auch dahinter gekommen, das die beiden ein Liebespaar waren. Aya schien das gleiche im Sinn zu haben wie Crawford. Die Verräter finden und auslöschen.  
  
Omi wurde am Arm gepackt und mitgezogen. Er sah die Erinnerungen, die Schuldig ihm bis vorhin noch übermittelt hatte, noch immer vor sich. Es war mehr als ein Jahr her, wenn es nicht sogar fast 1½ waren. Es war egal, Schwarz und Weiß hatte ihr Geheimnis rausgefunden und würden sie Schuldig und ihn in die Finger bekommen, würde es kein gutes Ende nehmen.  
  
Leise schlichen sie durch zahlreiche Gassen, Hand in Hand. "Hoffentlich geht das gut.." Die beiden nahmen sich ein Taxi und waren in 10 Minuten am Flughafen. Schuldig hatte den Mann am Schalter schnell überzeigt das Omi ebenfalls ein Ticket hat. "Los komm weiter, Kätzchen.." Schuldig zog den Jungen hinter sich her. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Er wollte ihn nicht zurücklassen müssen. Nicht bei diesen wilden Irren.  
  
  
  
~Ich hab nur mit dir dieses Gefühl,  
  
dass wir heut nacht unsterblich sind,  
  
ich weiß es kann uns nichts geschehen,  
  
weil wir unsterblich sind.~  
  
Als sie im Flieger saßen, glaubten in Sicherheit zu sein, schmiegte sich Omi an seinen Geliebten. Schuldig legte einen arm um den Kleinen und flüsterte ihm leise einen Liebesschwur ins Ohr, als plötzlich eine Explosion zu hören war. Sie befanden sich über den Wolken, wenn Schuldig die Gedanken der Piloten richtig las, würden sie das hier nicht überleben. "Omi..." Der Junge sah ängstlich zu seinem Geliebten. "Ich wollte dir nur noch sagen... das ich dich liebe... und ich werde dich irgendwann heiraten.. versprochen.." Weiter kam er nicht, da er durch den Rauch, der in dem Raum getreten war, ohnmächtig wurde. Omi sah alles verschwommen, er wusste nicht ob es die Tränen oder der Rauch war, der in seinen Augen brannte, doch er wusste.. das es zu Ende war. Hilfesuchend klammerte er sich an Schuldig, der mit letzter Kraft einen Arm um seinen Koi legte. "Ich liebe dich, Schu.. vergiss das nie.."  
  
---Nachrichten in Tokio. Heute stürzte die Maschine, welche nach Deutschland unterwegs war aus unerklärliche Gründen ab. Es kamen 78 Passagiere dabei ums Leben. An Bord fand man auch den lange, als vermisst geglaubten Sohn, Mamuro Takatori.. Er soll schon vor dem Aufprall an Rauchvergiftung gestorben sein. Sein Partner war ein langhaariger Mann, der Mitglied einer Auftragskillerbande war. Wir trauern um die vielen Verstorbenen und hoffen, das sich solch ein Unglück nicht wiederholt...---  
  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
